


Marshmallows

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are marshmallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

Marshmallows, god damn, beautiful, evil, delicious, infuriating marshmallows.

The Doctor was currently...fellating is too strong a word...and anyway Jack wasn't sure you could technically fellate anything that was small and square and squashy. But by god was he making the effort.

There was something relaxed about every single movement, something that took years of practice and that the Doctor was doing almost unconsciously. One careful squash between sharp fingers, mouth wrapped all the way round the softness of it and then he shut his mouth and devoured it.

It was pornographic, it was obscene, it was the most delicious thing Jack had ever seen.

He couldn't remember for the life of him what the Doctor had told him to do, but he could barely drag his eyes away to even look at the damn controls.

"That's obscene you know," he said eventually when it was either that or groan embarassingly loudly.

The Doctor looked up, marshmallow still held in one hand.

"What?" He looked for all the world distracted from contemplations of a grave and epic nature. Where, in fact, he'd probably been thinking about what an interesting shade of purple his tie currently was.

"The marshmallows, you're being obscene." Slow words, concise and to the point.

The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow, eyed the squashy sweet between his fingers, made a vague noise and made to eat it.

Which was really just too much to bear damn it.

Jack snatched up the Doctor's wrist before he could put it in his mouth, dragged it across the console.

There was a long moment when the Doctor simply looked amused...and then he stretched out his fingers. Jack made an indecent noise and opened his mouth. Crush of white and powerpuff texture on his lips and tongue. Sweet under the long lines of smooth, tacky fingers.

It was easy to swallow it round the fingers, but it was far harder to release them when he was done.

He licked the curve of delicate webbing between the Doctor's fingers and his skin was cool and sweet and he made no attempt to pull his hand back, made no attempt to stop Jack from slithering back down his fingers in one wet slide. Dragging them deep in one quick suck that he normally reserved purely for cock.

There's a slow intent drag of breath from across the console that was new and interesting and held more than a quick taste of promise.

And he thought he might have forgotten how to breathe when the Doctor slid his fingers free and dragged them wet and sweet over the curve of Jack's upper lip.

"Do you want another one?" The Doctor said quietly, and his eyes were more than a shade darker than before, even if his smile was still loose and relaxed.

"Fuck yes," Jack said throatily.  
 


End file.
